Rouge Moments
by Netol
Summary: Juliana Cousland has some sereous problems... and to add on to them would be her new crew for the flirty mage, the still drunk Oghren, the banished elf, the dead yet not dead guy, the obsessive dwarf, and last but never least... Nathaniel Howe...
1. Chapter One: Nathaniel Howe

Ok so this is a really random Fanfic which is about Nathaniel Howe and the Cousland Girl story. It has a few flashbacks that kind of explain how they know each other and random other occurrences. Oh… although in my play through Juliana is actually the newb from the other country… so yeah I might have that version two depending on how this one goes over… Enjoy!!! **:**k

Rouge Moments

By LK

Chapter One

Nathaniel Howe…

'Augh… why does he have to keep talking… I haven't even been able to scout the place since the attack and he just keeps going on and on and…' But Juliana's thoughts were suddenly distracted by the man who she'd been just complaining about. Apparently her head had started to loll to one side and her tanned face had became obscured by her short black hair.

"Are you alright Warden Commander?" Varel asked seeming worried. She wanted so much to fake being nearly about to collapse from exhaustion but resisted.

"Oh, my apologies sir. Please continue." She tried to state with a convincing smile.

"Why don't you take a break… you seem tired…" He stated unconvinced. She blinked trying to rid her eyes of the exhaustion that was filling them. As she opened her mouth to tell him it was fine she could not suppress a long yawn.

"Err… maybe your right… I'm going to walk around and make sure all of the dark spawn are gone first before doing so though… after all that's what we do." And was out before the Seneschal could say another thing yawning once more. A problem that seemed to occur during times alone to Juliana was simply her mind began to wander. A wandering mind was fine for people who had hardly any bad memories or the time to get over the problems when they'd first occurred… but she was not as lucky as most. For the last year and a half she'd been running around with too much to do to think about her own troubles… her family or her pain. Loosing him… her family… and now trying to pull this place together just after an attack were just too much to have to think about. No one should have to deal with thinking about that.

"Warden Commander!" A guard called her now all too normal title as they waved her over. She reluctantly went towards the guard who was standing in front of the dungeons entrance. When she arrived the person seemed nearly as tired as she. "Mam, there is a prisoner in the dungeons in which we would like you to decide the fait of… if you could?"

"Oh, I see… very well… what did this man do?" Juliana asked inquisitively. The man seemed surprised but unsure of how to answer her. He motioned for her to fallow him and walked into the prisoner cell area.

"This man was caught stealing some items form the previous owners collection of objects and was taken here… He was protected by these walls while better people fell to the attack…" He seemed to go quiet for a moment agitated by the occurrences over the past few hours. He walks into the dimly lit area of prison, there are only a few people there and only one of them a prisoner in a cell the man motioned for them to leave and they did so. He then turned to the commander. "Here is the prisoner." He points to a cell and continues. "He took down quite a few Grey Wardens before being captured so be careful mam… He's dangerous… not that you would have too much difficulty with that I would suspect…" After stating this he handed her the cell keys.

"Hey who is this guy anyways?" She asks before he leaves.

"Don't know, he won't say…" The guard stated and walked away from her and out of the room leaving her alone with the prisoner.

Nervously and tiredly she began to walk towards the prisoners cell, the shadows had nearly engulphed the entire cell in total darkness. She walked up to the barred cell door and peered in, there wasn't much in the cell, a bed and a place to do 'business' and that was about it. The man in the cell seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his dark hair obscured his troubled face. She could see very little else though and chose to attempt to wake him.

She cleared her throat but to no avail, he didn't seem to hear. "Erm… hey?! Hello? Are you awake?" She called but the man simply turned over in his makeshift straw bed. She sighed and looked down at the keys in her hand, she wanted to be done with this and soon… but if they didn't even know who he was how was she to decide? She slowly put the keys into the lock and turned them with a click, then she swung the door open. It hit the wall with a loud and horrid banging sound that nearly sent her out of her skin. But the man simply twitched in his sleep.

"Well at least someone can sleep peacefully… *yawns* I haven't had any good sleep since…" She stopped speaking for a moment when realizing how she was going about. "Wow I'm talking to someone who's sleeping… aren't I brilliant." Within walking only a few more steps she finally got a look at his face and took a step back. Her eyes widened and suddenly there was no one proper thought that could be properly wrought in her mind. It was Nathaniel Howe… Her childhood friend… her greatest enemies son… just lying there… sleeping, or was he? She remembered him being quite the light sleeper…

"N… Nathaniel…" She whispered. At that he twitched, she knew who he was… she knew it and seemed afraid…

'Good…' He thought, 'Then she knows why I despise her… this Commander of the Grey Wardens… I'll slit her throat for what she did to my father…' He shuddered at that and then began to ready himself to attack her, he'd have to be swift if he was going to kill her as quickly as he needed. He heard a few steps being taken back by the girl and was slightly confused by them, it was as though she was unsure of what to do with him… he would expect her to try and kill him but it seemed not. He chose then to attack first getting up and lunging at the un-expecting woman seemed easy enough until he realized that she hadn't fought back. In fact she still wasn't, his hands were grasped around her throat and he had her slammed against the barred wall of the cell. Chocking the life out of her would definitely be easy enough… if he hadn't looked her in the eyes. Those eyes they were familiar to him… but where there was once warmth and happiness there was only a darkened and hallow expression now… But no this could not be her! She was dead… along with the rest of the Cousland's line… or so he had heard, and either way it was impossible… her the Commander of the Gray? Let alone a Grey Warden at all… Before he could stop himself he'd loosened his grip on her throat and leaned in to whisper a simple question. "What is your name… Commander?" The sad eyes blinked confusedly but she still tried to speak.

" My… name…" She began breathlessly. "Is… Juliana… Cous…land… I…" But he stopped her from speaking once more… He shivered for a moment staring at the girl's face, she was starting to pale… starting to die… but could he really kill her? Killing his father's murderer seemed much more easier back when it was some horrible insulting woman who had slaughtered his father in cold blood and politics…

"Why… in the world… didn't you try and fight back?" He glared at the girl as he asked her. She glanced at the ground and closed her eyes. He slammed her against the bars one more. "Answer me!" His rage surging once more and his grip tightening, staring her in the eyes he saw a pain… but not brought by the force of he himself… something… someone had pained her greatly. 'What the heak all happened when I was in the Free Marches…' He stared at her as though expecting the answer to simply appear. His hands started to loosen their grip around her neck, knowing he couldn't kill her even though she'd killed his father only angered him even more. His grip eventually slipped away entirely but his anger would not let him rest. As she began to try and catch her breath as best she could he hit her sending her to the ground and taking one of her short swords from her sheath as he went. She landed with a harsh thud and he heard what sounded like a crack of a bone. She groaned in pain, and for a momentary weakness he saw the innocent child he once knew… but knew was gone… as she tried to stand he pointed the sword at her throat and so she sat on the dirty floor in a great amount of pain, and breathing in heavy rasping breaths as she looked at him, and yet still no anger, still no hatred boiled behind her icy eyes. The only thing he could sense was the sorrow… a great pain that lurked from somewhere deep inside her.

"I…" She began in a whisper. "I have… no reason…" She looked up at him her eyes seemed to be pleading with him to understand what she'd meant but it only angered him more.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He glared at her angrily suppressing the erg to hit her again.

"I swore… That unless I saw any threat… I would never harm… the children of Howe… When… I… he died…" Finally her breathing was beginning to regulate and calmed enough to where he didn't hear every rasping breath.

"Wha???" He was confused by this statement, what could she possibly mean by it.

"When your father died…" She started.

"You mean when you murdered him!" He glared at her with a ferocity that made her wince.

"There was no final blow… only final words… your father bleed to death…" She glanced up at him her eyes weary and seeming as though already giving into the pain as his dark scowl still showed.

"Oh? And I'm supposed to believe that that is a good enough excuse for my father's death?" He was shouting now, his anger hanging onto every word he spoke. "Or do you have a better one?" He snarled as she stared at the ground. "Look at me woman!" He grabbed her by her arm and she flinched. 'So that's what broke?' He pulled her up and towards himself to where she was only a few inches away from his face. She was shaken now and stared into his eyes with a look that nearly made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes were wide, as though the purest and most innocent of creatures was staring him in the face. His eyes widened and his expression softened for a moment before he regained his composer.

"Did… you hear what happened, to my family? At least your's were allowed to live… at least we didn't take the lives of everyone that mattered to your father… Your brother's death… a result of war…" She looked pleadingly at him as though trying to make him understand. "Your father… He betrayed us… he killed… everyone…" She side glanced at the ground not wanting him to see her face.

"…You… You lie! My father would never betray yours unless for somewhat of a good reason…" He argued back.

Suddenly she sighed and looked him once more in the eyes with a serious and sad face. "Listen to yourself Howe, you can't even say that in full confidence can you?" Her eyes soften. "I will not have you hung… No definitely not killed…" He stared at her dumbfounded as he heard what she'd stated.

"You're… going to spare my life? But I tried to kill you! You're lying aren't you?" His eyes narrowed as though hoping to spot the truth, and then he realized. She was staring at something else, or someone else. He turned around quickly grasping the stolen sword in a better grip as he saw, there stood three men. A Dwarf with an Ax, a mage who'd already looked to have started something, and another, older man who stood dumbfounded staring at the two of them. He froze, there was no way past the two of them, and hearing the sound of the woman standing told him that there would be no chance of getting very far at all if even out of the cell. He was trapped, where he should have ran he had stayed and yelled, and now he was caught… but why, why did she spare his life? Did she have some crueler fate for him?

"Commander, yeh alrigh'?" Called Oghren looking about ready to chop off any part of Nathaniel that had even touched the girl, which was a lot if she remembered correctly. Her hand went to her throat, it still hurt harshly but she shook her head.

"I'm fine Oghren. No worries… He… He's Howes son…" She stated the last part much quieter that the first bit. As she finished standing her arm had a surge of pain go through it once more, which made her noticeably wince. 'Definitely broken…' She realized that Oghren had noticed and smiled to try to make him not worry but he knew what it was. But still Oghren lowered his Ax and the mage called Anders lowered his staff confused but neither loosened their grips.

Nathaniel after making his assumption of what was going on dropped the sword to the ground and pushed t towards Juliana with his foot. He stared at the ground honestly expecting to be executed on the spot.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and looked over, it was Juliana but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she stared at the Seneschal. He honestly looked like he was freaking out worse than the Dwarf and the Mage combined. But he seemed to understand whatever it was that she was silently asking and he reluctantly nodded.

"Nathaniel" She began, he jumped as her voice was calmer than expected. He glanced over as she let go of his shoulder and took a step away from him. She was now facing him with an odd look on her face. "I… have decided what is to be done with you." She seemed unsure of how to word what she had to say and paused.

'Crud… this was a lot easier the last time… of course they were totally different people… and a lot kinder cases with me… and hadn't been in a dungeon for the last few days getting who knows what done to them… although then he could be easier to convince… or I could just force him to…' The thoughts were rushing through her mind along with the pain in her arm and throat as she tried to word her sentence.

"You are to become a Grey Warden." She stated flatly and precisely. His heart nearly jumped.

'A what!? Oh please don't tell me she said what I think she did… why I'd rather be…' He began to think as he spit out his reaction along with his thoughts. "I'd rather hang then join your order."

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" She asked not expecting to be answer as she headed out of the cell and walked out of the jail.

"I don' believe in ya… but if ya out ere, Maker help us, ee survives tha joinin'" Oghren stated looking up at the ceiling and heading out of the jail as well, the mage fallowed silently for once. And that left only Nathaniel and the Seneschal in the area.

"What is the Joinin'… as he called it?" Nathaniel asked worriedly.

"It's the Joining… and it's how you literally join the Grey Wardens…" The Seneschal answered him and turning for the door.

"Oh…" He answered still unsure.

"Come we should be preparing for it now." And with that Nathaniel fallowed the Seneschal out of the jail and into the beginning of his soon to be life.

Well I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was weird… it fallows the basics of the original version but not fully… after all somehow your not depressed from the death of Alistair if he dies… somehow… but you can totally be depressed from your parents dying just not the love of your life. Weird huh? Either way please comment!!! I'll give you cookies!!! (Ok so I'll draw Juliana with a plate of cookies but still!)


	2. Chapter Two: Troubled Minds

Chapter Two

Troubled Minds…

'Augh… maker my head… feels like it's about to split in two… wonder if that means I failed? No I don't think death hurts afterwards.' Nathaniel cringed as someone moved his head from whatever soft thing was under his head before. He was unsure if he should open his eyes or if it was better not to know.

"*Sighs* why haven't we gotten a proper room for this man?" Asked a woman's voice, it was bitter at the moment but still quiet, she must've not realized he'd awoken yet. Her grasp was firm and yet gentle as she lay his head on a soft cushion or a pillow or something. "There… now at least maybe he won't wake with too harsh of a headache… he hit the ground pretty harshly." She stated worriedly.

"Bah! Ya worry too much… the boys fine… anoyin' nug…" A gruff voice began but was cut off by something the girl.

"Now, now Oghren not everyone is one of them just because you don't like them…" Juliana called over her shoulder at the Dwarven warrior. Then turned to face the sleeping man, he was asleep on a couch… in her bedroom… for some odd reason nowhere else was open at the moment… and yet again she sighed. "Where's someone to answer these questions? Honestly I ask anything about the health of this place and thirty or more people noble or not are down my throat, I ask for an extra room and suddenly there is no one to be seen except for the other two people who are sleeping on couches and the such… honestly!!!" Her temper was rising now as walked to the door and shouted. "Hey where's the things I asked for? Honestly I asked nearly three hours ago! Normally someone important to you people ask for something they get it in the next three minutes, I need those items now!"

Nathaniel took this as a good time to fake waking. "You know," He began with a smirk. "People will think you're a grump if you keep this up?" He opened one eye to the harshly sunlit room and then tightly shut both to double the effect of the pleasant darkness. "We're in my old room aren't we?" He asked pained by the memory of never being able to sleep much.

"How'd you know?" Asked the Dwarf surprised.

"Because his father was brilliant enough to toss the first borne into the room that captures the morning's first light… and to an extreme point." The woman's voice chuckled at the thought. Something that wasn't painful to remember.

"Yeah… father…" at that he tried to sit up quickly and became woozy even quicker. He put up a hand to steady his head but it didn't help much. "Augh… do people normally have this bad of an after effect?" he asked holding his head now in both arms.

"No… not really… but I remember Alistair had said that one had been in an…" She had started as though to tell a joke but stopped in mid sentence as though a pain had just shot through her like no other. She put her hand on the side of the couch to hold her up as she seemed unbalanced.

"Hey is she alright?" The mage asked glancing at Oghren who just shook his head and stated.

"Haunted 'ats all… onl' 'ad a alf a year tah get ovr it… not many can do at…" Suddenly she shook her head and stood tall once more, then took a few deep and slow breaths before speaking again.

"Now, now they don't need to know about that… it's my problem not theirs." She said in a kind whisper to the Dwarf.

Nathaniel was confused by this, what had happened to her? What was so painful of a memory that she just… stopped? He laid back down after that realizing that he was… err … couch ridden for the time being until the pain went away…

'Suppose the worst part is that I'll be sleeping in her room. Although it was once mine… of course this was also once my father's house… oh so many changes…' He closed his eyes and tried to become comfortable but only fading memories greeted him for the rest of the morning, the others left soon after that expecting he needed rest… strange to be so courteous to someone their leader despised… or at least should have done so…

Around noon he woke again to a particularly awkward sight. He'd started to rise before opening his eyes when he touched something before sitting all the way up, opening his eyes he was only a few inches away from Juliana's face. He froze nearly stunned by the simplicity of what was going on. She froze too staring him in the face, upside down but all the same.

She'd simply been putting a blanket over him since the servants had finally given her what she'd asked for. She stared blankly and awkwardly at the man under her and then thought to try and blow it off, she gave him a kind and gentle smile and then started to straighten up, but then thought better of it and kneeled down on the floor next to the armrest where he lay his head and turned to where her back was to the couch. "Good morning…" She chose to begin the already awkward conversation.

"Erm…" He was truly confused by this as was he had just woken to the woman that not even two days ago he thought should be dead over him and… smiling… he turned on his back reluctantly and stared at the top of her head. "Morning, I suppose…"

"Well actually it tis afternoon…" She stated in a very unlike her voice that naturally he did not catch the joke of. "How are you feeling, hmm, Howe?" She asked in a much more soothing voice than intended. She could not think of how to talk to him, not like a child would as they used to, definitely not like how'd she'd talked to Alistair for that was always a lighter tone to anything, not how she'd talked to Zeveran, Makers name not how she'd address Oghren! But then how do you speak to the son of Howe, how do you address him and the… problem that nearly ended her life a day ago…

He knew why she'd chosen to stay instead of walking out of the room and leaving him be. They needed to talk, but how could you go from there? How can you speak to that woman… It was a lot easier when she was a little girl in pigtails… and they were fighting with sticks…

"I'm feeling… better…" He paused choosing his words carefully, and then continued. "What… was that earlier… you seemed cheerful and then just… depressed…" She twitched and he knew he'd hit a nerve. The question was though was he still trying to hurt her? He'd seen a strong pain in her when she'd mentioned something, but what had triggered it? He thought through the conversation for a second and them realized it. "… Alistair… that's it isn't it?" He asked knowing it had to be the fact when she twitched. But he was taken aback when she answered.

"Please… Don't do this… I… I can't talk about him…" She sounded as though she was begging, would he still go on? But he wanted to know what was the reason, he had to know why she cringed and fell into such a depressed state when this Alistair's name was said. Who was he? Why was he so important, even the Dwarf knew…

"Who is…" He began awkwardly.

"Was…" She whispered "Who was he? In short… My fiancée at one time…" She looked straight up into his eyes to see his reaction. He was surprised, dumbfounded even.

"You… had a fiancée? But then he… what…?" He was jumbled up, he couldn't even think a proper question. But a knock at the door saved them both, she stood up and he turned round, then they said to come in… reminded him of back when they were kids…

Nine years ago:

"Ah, there you are Nathaniel, I was looking for you. There is someone I'd like you to meet someone. Your siblings have met her already but I don't think you have gotten to." His father Arl Renden Howe smirked at another man, Teryn Cousland… He thought. He had a daughter? How old was she even? A young girl walked into the room, such an odd girl she was though, she had pigtails and a dress but after that the girlishness ended quite quickly. She had a few scrapes, a bit of a boyish walk about her and a toy sword strapped to her side. The most innocent part of the girl and the most astounding though were her eyes, they could keep anyone's mind off of the world. Icy blue eyes that shone with a brilliance that he couldn't look away from.

"Ah here she is, this is my youngest Juliana… *Sighs* didn't I tell you to clean up?" He asked her with a smirk.

"But I did father, I put my hair up , a dress on, and my sword is she…sheathed… Oh and I put bandages on all the majors booboos…" She gave him a toothy little grin and both men seemed to be caught in her spell.

"Oh well in that case well done." Chuckled his father as he looked towards his son. "Now this is my oldest Nathaniel, he's a few years older than you."

"Err…" Nathaniel began.

"Eh…" Juliana had started. Suddenly they began to laugh at the awkwardness of the conversation.

After that like most children do they became close, even closer than perhaps their parents would have wished but they were too young to understand about that. They talked and played, and seemed to fight most of the day away…

They were eventually split up by the fact that it seemed whatever they did Thomas had to be there too… Thomas seemed to have somewhat of a crush on Juliana, the only problem was that Juliana had it set in her mind that he was a nuisance… It was simple, whatever Nathaniel did Juliana tried and Thomas seemed to either fail or do not so well… And so any time Juliana and Nathaniel had alone was a blessing in disguise. But when Thomas would come they immediately would immediately stop, and because of that they had many things that were their secrets. When he was sixteen Nathaniel was sent to the Free Marches, and ever since they hadn't seen each other… a lot had changed… she'd still been slightly girly…

Present:

Oghren walked into the room and paused for a second noticing how she seemed, sighing he walked in. "Not eh… givin' ya any problems is ee, mam?" He asked Juliana who stared at him smiling.

"No Oghren, everything's fine…" Then she looked back at Nathaniel. "Are you able to get up now?" She looked hopeful as he sat up in the bed and then managed to stand. He stood in some basic sleep wear and his hair was now in desperate need of doing something with it, as he also could do with a wash. "Why don't you go wash up and get changed… I'd like for you to take rounds with me if you would." He nodded in agreement to this idea.

About an hour passed and they were on their way taking their rounds. Both wore basic armor and were armed but weren't expecting to use their weapons. As they walked by a woman who stood in front of an old seeming structure she called to them, when they came over she stated something about there being chances of Darkspawn being still in the area for she believed that's where they'd came in from.

"Oh, well than… we'll go in…" Started Juliana but before she could finish Nathaniel stopped her.

"Tomorrow morning, best not head in during the night, you know how that would go…" He stated and the woman nodded surprised at him. Juliana was shocked by his actions but allowed it to happen.

As they walked she chose to start a conversation, it seemed to calm the nerves of her old comrades… perhaps it'll help now? "So…"

"So what?" He asked seeming preoccupied.

"… Ho…Ma…Sh…." She tried to start but stopped every thing… and the end was about to be a curse which she finished under her breath…

"Wow… amazing English skills you have there, Cousland…" He chuckled.

"Better than Oghren's…" She countered, they both laughed at that, it was an awkward laughter, but it had the calming effect that most conversations did when she was on the road…

"That would be a definite, not that it's that hard to." He remarked, they walked into an area then that was more filled with villagers. But as he walked he stopped talking to her for he'd recognized someone. "Uh… Grounds keeper Samuel." He'd stopped walking and was staring at an older elven man. The man looks up seaming surprised at Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel? Is that you?" The elven man walks up to Nathaniel. The man seemed… happy to Juliana, she actually smiled as they talked for a few moments. Then she heard something that caught her off guard. "Yes… your brother Thomas is dead, but Nathaniel… Delilah's still alive, last I heard she was living in Amarnthine and she's… married to a shopkeeper." Nathaniel seems shocked and yet as though he couldn't be happier, he turns to Juliana who straightens her expression before he sets his eyes on her. He resembles a delighted child who'd just opened his presents on Christmas… her face breaks into a small sad smile as he asks. "Did you hear that, my sister… Delilah's alive!" His voice was nearly electric with excitement.

"Yeah, That's great news…" She smiled at Nathaniel, he noticed that something was odd but was too… too happy to worry.

"Do… do you think we could go see her?" He asked awkwardly.

"Uh… Yeah, we'll be heading into the city soon anyways right? It'll be… fun." Nathaniel nods to her, this was the first thing he'd asked of her… hopefully it'll go better than when they spoke to Alistair's… sister…

Ok so that's chapter two, unfortunately I didn't get any reviews so at the moment I have no idea of what people think of this story… except a LOT of people have read it!!! Oh my gosh! There's at this moment 203 people who have read just chapter one!!! Hope you like, oh and if you want to see a pic of Juliana Cousland, go on and find stuff by me… Netol! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And I might make that cookie pic still.


	3. Chapter Three: Amaranthine

Hi, thanks for the first comment! Woot, ok so we now have chapter three coming up and I think it'll be a good one, I hope you enjoy and please give me more comments, even if it's a simple one, I'd like to know if it still seems ok or if I'm going way off in left field! Oh and especially if I get something wrong! Please and thank you!

Now please, enjoy the randomness!

Oh and just for reference purposes, I do not own the brilliancy of Dragon Age or any of it's characters, but I love it to an extreme point… the only persons I own in this would be Juliana… and Marcus her old dog… which I give reason later on why it's not here anymore! J

Chapter Three

The city Amaranthine

He fell asleep quickly that night, it was a relief to her, she couldn't look him in the face anymore… that… happiness that he'd shone, it was like a child's… it was like… when… Alistair had… She shoved the thought out of her mind as quickly as it had came. She had work to do… she couldn't get sad right now… not now… sitting at her desk she looked over her shoulder at the bed. It looked comfortable, and soft… and truly inviting… but she'd have settled for an old tent and bed roll for the rest of her life if it meant having them back…

A life of ever lasting and unbinding servitude… is that what the Maker had planed for her? She looked to the ceiling as though asking for guidance as Liliana did so many a time when traveling… even if it wasn't answered, praying seemed to calm the mind and sooth the soul… although so did a good bottle of Vodka according to Oghren… She smiled at the thought, but chose not to act on that one for it might set a bad example for it was only her second day…

When dawn arrived it was a welcomed thought to have some companionship once more, and to get away from the paperwork that had seemed to pile up from under her. She turned and left the chair, a little wobbly from sitting on her leg… it seemed to have fallen asleep. She steadied herself, holding the chair for a moment, the familiar tingling feeling in her leg. It was annoying especially to keep quiet…

Finally regaining the feeling with no more tingling in her leg, she crept silently into the bathroom to take a bath, closing the door behind her she sighs and begins to start the bath…

His eyes opened and once more he secretly smiled at the familiar sight of the plain white ceiling and blinding sunlight. He was still here… still home… still there amongst the familiar sounds smells and faces that he'd seen for a few days now…. And much was still the same as when he was young. Being abroad for so long he hadn't been able to stay in one place for long… or get used to being near familiar faces… he never realized how unnerved he'd been by that until… until he heard about the attack… of the Arch Demon, it was over already yes, but still he feared of who had died… His fears were recognized on his return… he closes his eyes in a sickened way and turns to face the cushioned back of the couch. He heard the door open and turned to see a very awkward sight indeed.

Juliana had expected him to have already left… and hadn't grabbed clothes to change into when walking into the bathroom. And so she'd walked out in a towel and nothing more… his face was froze in an expression somewhere between surprise and panic… her's was much the same except for much different reasons. His face went red and quickly he spun around to face the back of the couch.

'Oh Maker, you are a guy aren't you? Gesh… only a man would be this cruel…' Juliana thought to herself as she quickly rushed to her dresser where her clothes were. "Sorry… I err. Thought you'd already left for the day…" She managed to stammer as she rushed through the oddly large amount of typical women's basic clothing… which included skirts and dresses… she hated both… 'No pants huh? I guess I'll have to buy some when we head to Amaranthine then…' She glowered at the thought of wearing basic women's clothing once more.

Nathaniel had sat up now facing the opposite wall, his face was still slightly reddened as he realized a conveniently… or perhaps not so conveniently placed mirror… (for his sanity mainly…) He saw her glowering at the selection in her drawers and remembered somewhat humorously how she'd sworn off dresses and skirts unless she was forced to… back when she was twelve. But her face wasn't what had grabbed his attention, and not obvious reasons either. As he starred at her reflection he saw… scars, dozens of them, on her legs and arms, a few more painful seeming ones on her back… and a nasty looking bruise on her arm… and another on her cheek… a sudden pang of guilt hit him hard when he realized how she wasn't using her left arm… her arm she wrote with… the arm he'd broken… it was the one with the bruise and he knew with out a doubt that the bruise on her cheek which was most likely normally covered by her hair and makeup was from when he'd hit her. He looked away as though ashamed… he hadn't even heard her complain at all… nor hold it against him… but why? He doubted that is was because she didn't care… no that wasn't it… but she hadn't even tried to fight back… the entire time… he nearly chocked the life right out of her… and still there wasn't…

But his thoughts were interrupted by her voice, it came coolly and calmly but slightly awkwardly. "Umm… could you leave for a moment?"

He stood up and nodded in her general direction as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He felt awkward standing the hall, waiting for her to finish changing, he'd figured she hadn't realized his staring because it took her quite a time before she called him back in.

"Err… you can come back in now, 'kay?" She called from inside the room. When he walked in she was in a similar or the same dress as what she'd worn when he'd recovered. It was simple, a white long dress with long sleeves which was finished with a red vest. Her bruise on her cheek seemed as though it had nearly vanished between her hair and the make up blocking it. Her arm had something on it under her sleeve… she covers things well… he side glances to the side as though unsure of something.

"Are… you alright?" He asked in an awkward but serious voice. This surprised her as his eyes shifted to meet hers… she didn't quite understand what he was asking about, normally with other's she could joke or beat around the bush… but she wasn't sure with him…

"Trust me I've had much more awkward moments than a man catching me with nothing but a towel on, if that's what you're asking…" She tried to be a tad bit humorous but it seemed to only frustrate him more, what was showing in his eyes and movements was actual true worry for her… it seemed strange on him but not uncommon or unwelcome. "Oh, not that then? What seems to be the trouble?" She asked with a whimsical note to her question as she began to brush her hair in front of the mirror on the table. He walked up to her, unsure how to proceed and once more feeling awkward for even bringing it up, he thought for a moment.

"You haven't had your wounds seen to yet, have you?" He asked in a slight whisper. She gave a sheepish grin and shrugged turning around to face him.

"I haven't the time… at the moment… I've just…" She seemed awkwardly running out of excuses as he walked closer to her making her uncomfortable… normally most men would keep around a three feet barrier like smart people… so far he'd shattered the barrier and was at the moment towering over her. Suddenly she bumped into the shelf of the vanity that she'd been staring at only moments ago, she hadn't even realized she'd backed up.

She looked away, behind her as to check that she'd really hit the vanity. It seemed awkward to her to be so close to him… to anyone… "I see, and why… it can't be ok…" He asked his eyes catching hers.

She managed to lie but not very well. " I… it's fine, hardly hurts at all…" she turned as though to leave when he stopped her, she froze as he lightly brushed the back of his hand against the bruise on her check. She managed to only twitch when that had happened but… he then touched it again this time she jumped back and yelped as she hit the back of her head on the vanities mirror. She was now sitting on the vanity, and he'd moved even closer to check if she was alright.

"Eh… Sorry." He bit his lip in agitation, as he stared at her hopelessly while she rubbed the back of her head and looked up at him. Their faces were inches away from one another now and her face flushed… it wasn't this awkward back when he was trying to kill her but suddenly without the pain and agony it was like when Wynne had made the comment of how Alistair seemed to be staring at her… posterior region for a elongated period of time…

Something odd seemed to be going on but before either of them could do or say anything more there was a knock on the door, and just like that… he was on his couch and she at her desk with quill in hand. They both chimed "come in" at the same time and glanced at the entryway. There walked in Oghren… and scary enough he was sober…

"We 'ave to go taa town… 'ere out a drinks…" He glowered soberly.

Nathaniel smirked at her upside down figure from leaning back over from the couch. He mouthed the simple statement. 'can't imagine why…' and she couldn't help but snicker. Which only confused old Oghren and then someone else walked in.

"I actually need to go as well if you don't mind." Anders piped in from around the door.

"Very well than… *Sighs* I needed to go there anyways…" She stated as she grabbed a small sack to pack some things. She turned her head to the others and added. "Well come on, last time I checked I wasn't the only one going so get ready…" And with that the two of them left, closing the door behind them as they went.

"How long is it usually to finally get to this dang city anyways?" Complained Anders as they finished off yet another group of thieves. Juliana sheathed her swords and kept walking without answering the question, Oghren fallowed suit and Nathaniel chose to answer the question after putting away his bow.

"We're almost there, just about fifteen minutes or so…" Nathaniel stated as he too began to walk. Anders still seemed to complain until they arrived at the city. When they arrived at the city and were walking through the gates, a guard stopped them.

"Umm… mam we need to check you're party for smuggled goods before you head into the city." He stated awkwardly staring at Juliana.

"Oh, very well than…" Juliana began but before she could finish another guard, a more higher ranking seeming one walked up.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you really think that the Commander Of The Grey Wardens would be smuggling goods?" He glared at the young guard.

"Oh… sorry but Captain… you said to check everyone…" He stated awkwardly as he was dismissed.

"I'm sorry about that, he's new…" The Captain began.

"Actually I'd prefer it that way, it means that you're being good and thorough… I'm glad that you're taking the initiative on this issue." Juliana praised the man. The man seemed embarrassed by the praise.

"Just trying to do the best I can, mam. If you could, we could really use some help on this though… If you're interested you can seek me out later… you seem busy." He stated saluting and heading off.

"Well than…" She sighed and turned to the others. "Everyone… Oghren, you can go out and go to the bar, but no fighting and no name calling."

"Ah… you take all tha fun ou a it…" But with that he left the group in a general direction.

"That one really scares me some times…" Nathaniel stated shaking his head in the direction of Oghren.

"Oh? And why's that?" Juliana asked glancing at him with a small smile on her face. But when he looked back at her it hid behind the quiet stature she usually had.

"That's the direction of the pub…" Nathaniel laughed and soon so did Juliana. Before she could say anything to Anders he'd seemed to already disappeared into the afternoon's crowd.

"Oh… well than…" She glanced over at Nathaniel who was surprised as well. "I suppose it's just me and you… huh?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, I suppose so…" He stated looking around as well.

"Let's… look around the shopping district, shall we?" He nodded in agreement and she fallowed him into the streets. As they walked through the crowded streets it seemed that they were loosing each other constantly. Soon no matter where Juliana looked she could not find Nathaniel… and suddenly she felt… unnerved she kept turning as though she expected to catch him out of the corner of her eye, more and more unnerved by the second as she turned until suddenly a hand grasped hers. She flinched nearly jerking it away as she spun to see the face of whoever had grabbed her hand. There he was, with a cheesy smirk on his face.

"Nearly lost you there, c'mon." He stated as he began to walk off, but he didn't let go of her hand as she'd expected. She fallowed much easier now as though fallowing a beacon…

Nearly a year went by and not seeing one another had nearly made them forget each other…

A day like most other's for Nathaniel, he was allowed to head out into the city on his own while his father handled other sorts of matters. He seemed to enjoy roaming around the shopping district, seeing all the different types of people doing their different businesses… he watched and was amused until he saw something… not right, there in the middle of the crowd was a young girl… she seemed confused and slightly scarred. She was looking all around turning and looking all over the place… as though she was lost… she seemed familiar to him as he stared at her. It took him a few minutes but then he remembered. His father had introduced her to him… she was the youngest of Teryn Cousland's children… but what… was her name? It… was… Ju… Juliana!

Where did he go? She'd just turned around for a moment and then suddenly her father had disappeared into the crowd. She'd never actually been into this city and never alone into any. As she turned in confusion hoping to spot him out of random chance but it was to no avail. She felt like crying suddenly, she was becoming afraid and quickly. But all of a sudden someone grasped her hand in their own. She nearly jumped out of her skin by the sudden grasp. She turned around to see who had grasped her hand and saw a familiar face… she'd forgotten the name but she knew him… he was one of the few people that she knew from around here… a son of Arl Howe… his eldest if she remembered the face right.

"Hey, you're Juliana, right? Where's your father?" He asked her with a slight cheesy grin on his face. Her eyes widened for a moment but then shook her head.

"I… can't find him… he was supposed to go to some meeting so… I guess he's there…" She stated unsure and glancing around again.

"Alright… then I'll help you find him, c'mon." He tugged her hand and off they went…

Juliana smiled to herself as she fallowed him through the crowed remembering the first day they'd walked through this street and day that they'd had… it was probably the day that they'd really became friends for real… as they walked a familiar looking woman caught her eye. She couldn't remember for a moment, but then quickly recognized her. It was Delilah Howe… It was Nathaniel's sister.

Without thinking she stopped, without thinking her mind went back to when they were young… without thinking she called to him. "Hey, Nate I found Delilah!"

Nathaniel froze, when he turned to her he had a strange look on his face, a sort of shock and happy mix. The shock came from the naming and happiness from the spotting of his sister. She seemed a bit embarrassed by the slip but quickly covered it.

"Sorry… umm… but look, over there. Isn't that her?" She asked pointing towards her. He looked over and suddenly started walking towards the woman obviously sure that it was Delilah now. He'd nearly let go of her hand but a sudden urge made her grasp it firmly and fallow his lengthy strides. When they arrived the woman stared for only a moment before her eyes widened and she walked out from behind the stall counter.

"Nathaniel?" She asked as though in disbelief as she starred at her brother, he knew it'd been a long time since she'd last seen him. He simply nodded and she simply smiled and let out a long sigh as though relieved to see her brother for the first time in so long. She glanced over at Juliana who was standing still and suddenly realizing that she'd still been holding the man's hand. She let go and her hands went behind her back in a flash as an innocent smile appeared on her face, along with a slight blush.

Delilah smirked at her. "Well it's been far too long Cousland, how are you?"

"Oh, you know the usual… oh wait that isn't the old usual anymore is it… I'm doing… err… Grey Warden stuff!" She stated after pausing to think for a moment. After a few seconds Juliana added. "I have some things I need to get, why don't you two catch up and I'll meat you at the Tavern to drag out Oghren, 'kay?" She'd already turned around and started walking off when she'd stated this.

"Ah, okay…" Nathaniel stated more to himself then to the disappearing figure of Juliana Cousland.

Ok so there it is, Chapter three all set up, I was going to have it have the entire of the going to the city happen but it seemed like it was getting kind of longish in comparison to my other chapters, sooooooooooooo… yeah 'nough said.

Well I hope you liked, I repeat please review, I'd like to know if I've done anything wrong or portrayed anything incorrectly and fix it before I go on because it seems to occasionally happen when I start getting into fanfics! I get to a point and it goes caput, but I'm doing this one differently so I'm hoping this one doesn't do that! Wish me luck even if that's all you wish to do! The cookies are still up for grabs just so you know… I shall make the pic when I get… ten reviews!

P.S.

If you can't find those pics it's on my deviant art


	4. Chapter Four: Andrastea and Memories of

(My apologies for lateness) Ok and here we are at chapter four! Sorry I love writing this a lot. Ok so thanks for the latest review, but I don't know how to actually get a beta, could you tell me… and then … now we get to deal with the insanity of the oh so loving nobles. Oh and of course I give my best regards to the original makers and their briliant characters… I might bring in Marcus (The dog) in this chapter… It'll be harsh on Juliana though…

Chapter Four

Andrastea and Memories of a Time Forgotten

Walking alone around town seemed to make her sad… looking around it seemed oddly large… she felt alone in the crowded place, no one to talk to and nothing that was familiar… she looked around seeming lost until she came in front of the church. 'Dang it… Maker why… Why does it seem that every time… I find peace… somewhere with you around it…' She sighed and walked up to the church doors, but paused when she saw a familiar woman. For a moment she didn't believe her eyes…

Standing there was an older woman, she wore mages robes and was looking out towards the crowded streets, her name was Wynne. She was an old companion from when she'd journeyed before. She'd had a motherly quality to her even though she'd never had children. She was someone that always seemed to be in the know…

Juliana walked up to her resisting the urge to hug her. "Wy…Wynne?" She asked in an awkward voice as though unsure it was still her. The woman turned surprised by the familiar voice. When upon seeing Juliana she smiled her warm smile.

"Well, look who popped up?" She laughed a small amount and then continued. "Miss Warden Commander… it's been awhile." At this they did end up in a short hug.

"What are you doing here?" Juliana asked smiling for the first time in awhile.

"Oh well I'm just visiting right now, but I'll be leaving for a meeting soon, it's quite important, you see…" With that She began to explain a dilemma in the Circle and how it seemed to be brewing. Some of the mages wished to simply not have any control on them at all, where others still wished to at least keep the basics of the Circle. She seemed to need to find another mage that had roamed off searching for some 'plants' or as she referred to it doing her botany was it? Either way they caught up, laughed and exchanged stories on goings on.

"So, one of Howe's sons, is your new Zeveran, huh?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Minus the constant flirting… the accent… the pointed ears… add a little facial hair and some height… oh and the tattoos none of those that I know of… then yeah pretty much… same slyness… and both did want me dead originally… and still would've…" They both laughed a bit awkwardly at this. It had been true on the last factor of the two being similar, mind you that was the part most would wish to forget rather than continue.

"Ah so he's a mix between… eh…" She'd started to say Alistair but then froze wishing that she could say something else…

"Yeah… in a way… I guess…" She tried to talk about it… but still it wasn't easy to do… normally after the celebration of the Arch Demon's defeat no one brought him up and so even thinking about him made her weak…

"So… He seems to know quite a bit about you, huh?" She asked looking out towards the streets.

"Yeah… we grew up together… so naturally he knows the best of the embarrassing stories about me… but luckily so do I of him so we pretty much keep quiet on those… for the most part…" Juliana tried not to laugh at this remembering some odd moments. Then she continued with a more serious look on her face. "But… it's so weird trying to speak to him… I haven't talked to him since… what I was fourteen? It's just weird I guess…"

"Ah I see…" The woman stated smiling at her old friend. "well unfortunately I will need to be leaving… except that friend of mine…" But before she could say her final goodbyes she glanced over as a large commotion occurred in the streets. Turning to see what this could possibly be the center of this she saw it, barely but it was definitely him. There was Oghren drunk as always swaying as he ran through the street yammering something about schleets… whatever they were…

"Something's never change…" Wynne giggled slightly and Juliana smirked as well soon she said her goodbyes to Wynne and walked into the church. When she looked around it seemed familiar… she remembered someone getting married here… so many people were there… closing her eyes she remembered the sight…

Flowers and music were everywhere, everything was perfect and beautiful… there was a smile on every face, except one… sitting in the corner slouching over sat a dark haired boy. She'd spun a few times but stopped when she spotted him. Juliana walked over and tilted her head at him with a confused look on her face, then squatted down and without warning poked him in the forehead. "Poke… … … Nate… Nate? Why are you so sad?" She asked in a childish voice. "You haven't been yourself lately…" She stated in a more normal but quieter voice. She was now fourteen years old and he sixteen. No mater her poking he stayed quiet for the moment. "Nathaniel…" She seemed to almost whine at him. He finally moved and pushed away her hand and wiped his eyes… he'd been crying, this confused her deeply.

"I… … can you just leave me alone for awhile…?" Nathaniel asked knowing that she most likely would not.

"Na-uh… we're friends… I'd be a bad friend if I did that… come on… you've been like this all week…" She complained but in truth all she was, was worried for him. He was indeed her best friend and in fact to her the only one that counted most of the time. She pushed his hair out of his face also checking his temperature and putting her hand to her forehead as well as to check the difference. "You don't have a fever… so why's your face all red?" Her face got awkwardly close to his for a moment and his face that had been quite red already was now feeling like it was on fire.

"Nothing… look Juliana I… … that is to say… my father is…" But before he could tell the girl what he needed to say the music was starting and they had to take their seats. She helped him up without him even asking, she'd always known when he really needed space or if it would be worse to leave him alone. Knowing someone for most of their life makes it easy to know what to do and what to say. She enjoyed this and walked over to the last two places, they sat together in silence as the wedding began. She pulled out a notebook from her pack and a pen to write with.

Juliana: So what's up?

Nathaniel: Well… my father thinks he's doing something for my best interest…

Juliana: What is it, is it a good thing? Will it be fun? Why are you unhappy?

Nathaniel paused for a moment as though not wishing to write what his father was apparently going to be doing. Slowly he picked up the pen and wrote.

Nathaniel: He… want's to send me into the Free Marches… please don't say anything… I wasn't supposed to tell…

Juliana: Oh… I… I see, how long?

Juliana hid her face, she didn't want for him to see her sad about something… he always seemed to feel guilty about it.

Nathaniel: I… Don't know, He wants me to go for a few years, I think… I think I might have done something wrong… otherwise why would he be like this?

Nathaniel seemed sad and confused all at the same time. Juliana put a hand on his shoulder and then whispered into his ear. "Don't worry… he can't be angry… he's probably just wanting you to venture before settling down or something…" He smirked at this and wrote again.

Nathaniel: Juliana… I'm supposed to go alone though…

Juliana: Why?

Nathaniel: He just said that… I was the only one supposed to… I think that might mean that I could go with… someone else though…

Juliana: Oh? Will you take someone, what about Aaron, or Jacob? I'm sure Alice would be happy to go along.

With that she looked behind her to where the bride would soon be coming in through the door. The awkward sadness on her face would be not noticed at all. When she looked back to Nathaniel's face after the bride had already gone to the alter, he had a bit of a knowing look to his face. He knew that she would have fallowed him anywhere if he'd asked. It was how she was… he didn't quite understand it… but there was a lot about her that he didn't understand.

Nathaniel: Yes… I'm sure Alice would be great… but I was thinking more on the lines of…

"Hey, what are you writing love notes again Nathaniel?" Asked an annoying Thomas Howe, he was twelve and as annoying as ever as he leaned over their pew at the open notebook which was quickly shut and stuffed back into Juliana's bag. Then Nathaniel smirked, and gave Juliana a quick wink.

"Yeah Thomas, you've been taking to long so I figured I'd just move in. Juliana doesn't seem to mind. In fact I was thinking of taking her with me on that thing father wanted me to go on. Isn't that right?" Nathaniel asked Juliana relaxed. Juliana caught on quickly.

"Well of course, can't let you go all by your lonesome now can we?" She asked with a smirk and noticeable wink. Which made Thomas freak out with a horrified look on his face. He was about to stand when his sister who was a few seats down glared at them all and hushed them till the end of the ceremony.

Opening her eyes Juliana smiled at the small memory, it was short but bittersweet and that only because she probably would have gone with him… she shivered at the thought, the man she'd enjoyed most of her childhood with… was now a man she had to watch her back when traveling with… it was horrible but it seemed to be yet another sidestep on her path…

"Maker why do you despise me?" She asked quietly staring at the ceiling with a burdened look on her face. Then she shook her head and walked around. She prayed at the altar, asking once more for the safety of her comrades and that Alistair crossed safely. She spoke with the Revered Mother for a short while and then left the place once more. Buying supplies seemed boring when she was doing so alone. Soon Anders came up to her seeming out of breath, not feeing very up for conversation she decided to ask later.

"So where's that Nathaniel guy?" Anders asked awkwardly looking around.

"He's talking with his sister…" Juliana stated looking at some apples.

"Oh… and Oghren?" He asked slightly put off by her blatancy.

"Last time I saw him he was running down the street yelling something about…" She paused for a moment trying to recall the word. "…Schleets…"

"Schleets? What in Andrastea's name are those?" Anders asked trying not to laugh.

"Not a clue…" Juliana smirked and then walked into an armory.

Nathaniel headed off after saying his goodbyes to his sister and his new brother-in-law. Now he understood a bit of what had happened while he'd been away… His father growing insane and making foolish decisions that ended up costing him his own life, and that of all of the Couslands… except Juliana and her brother… all of the people in that castle… people he'd known for quite a long time now and they were all dead… in one night… a bitter taste was in his mouth and he spat… it didn't help… he sat on a bench and slouched over.

'So where do I stand in all of this?' Nathaniel asked himself sighing. 'And… why in Andrastea's name would Juliana even still let me live… let alone try and make my life better…' He tried to understand the woman but was only reminded of the night before he had left for the free marches…

It was the night before he was to leave and Juliana had stayed the night at the Howe's home. Normally she had her brother but not that day. They'd spent the entire day together mostly just sitting under the tree in the front yard. Dinner was awkward simply because it was one Cousland and the entire of the Howes. It was truly awkward because it seemed to symbolize something to the rest of the family when she had came on his last day and spent the entire day with him and only him… the two of them didn't feel any strangeness about it though. After dinner it had been time for bed, but apparently Juliana had a different idea for the two of them. She was scarelingly good at sneaking around, and with good timing. He was just about to start changing when he heard a giggle. Turning he saw her sitting in the windowsill giggling at him still.

"What are you…?" He began and she jumped into the room landing lightly on her feet.

"Well… I just figured we could hang out a little bit more… I'm not tired, are you?" She asked as though it was as plain as day.

"Oh… well not really I guess…" He answered in truth agreeing with her.

"See, now come on." She stated climbing back out of the window and he shrugging and fallowing her out. This somehow seemed to happen on occasion, usually when one of them couldn't sleep or like now where they wouldn't see each other for a long period of time. They would simply spend the entire night with one another, it was always outside, half the time they'd get into trouble with some dangerous creature and the other half would be a simple nightly walk or something of that sort. Tonight seemed to be the first… walking through the forest, both were armed but not very well if anything were to happen on a large scale but it seemed quiet enough at the time.

Walking through the forest just like they always did chatting quietly and trying not to laugh too loud. Everything seemed fine until Juliana was a little ahead of him in a clearing and he was standing on a ledge that over looked the clearing. She was staring at him and smiling saying something about keeping in contact and how it will be difficult, she'd seemed to have been beating around the bush, specifically on one precise topic and was finally going to come to it. But her luck didn't seem to come as something appeared in the brush behind her… it was a bear, large and furious it was a full grown black bear. Nathaniel's expression went from smiling, to fear, to that face of a hunter as he quickly drew his bow. Immediately realizing the danger Juliana went rigid waiting for any signal that he gave. The one he gave her was terrifying, it was running up behind her head on. Turning and sinking low to the ground she slipped out her long and short swords and opened her eyes with a deadly focus.

'Curse this dress…' She thought annoyed as her white dress dragged in the mud. But this was the least of her worries as the bear itself was about twice her size and very… hungry looking. She slashed at it with all of her might but that hardly even slowed it, it threw her with one of it's large paws. She went flying into a large tree knocked dizzy from the impacts of both. Hardly conscious and unable to move much she wouldn't have been any match for the bear at all, but a perfect target. As it came closer to her Nathaniel took aim and shot, 1...2...3.. Perhaps seven arrows in the end into it's back but they seemed to only increase it's rage. He was going to lose her… he was going to lose his best friend… He jumped down, dropping the bow and without even thinking of any sort of plan ran straight for the beast hoping… praying that he could manage something to save her. As the bear rose it's paw to shred the now unconscious woman beneath it an arrow coming from out of nowhere pierced the bear's neck in a soft spot so directly that it pierced through and through. It fell over on it's side dead, Juliana lye against the tree her breathing was harsh but it was there, she badly bruised and cut in many placesbut she would live. When Nathaniel turned to see their savior the man he saw was the last he expected… Arl Rendon Howe, his father stood the Howe's family bow ready with another arrow just in case another creature was to appear from the forest that night.

Nathaniel stared wide eyed at his father, the man was not in armor, and his hair was a mess as though he'd just gotten out of bed and knew that he was in trouble.

"Father!" Nathaniel called and after a moment the man's face softened into it's usual expressionless mask, but his eyes showed a horrified expression. He looked down at his son as he lowered the bow still the arrow in his hand.

'I now understand... Why sending him away is the right thing to do...' Thought the trouble mind of Renden Howe.

Okay, I know this seems to make Rendon look like the good guy but think about it like this. He'd always been a close family friend including after he'd sent Nathaniel away. Also Nathaniel said something about seeing the bow one last time before he'd left. I think I might write a quick one-shot to explain what was exactly going on in the troubled of Rendon Howe that night. Please review, I would love to know what people are thinking about this expecially if they think something is wrong! Also I appolgize for how it took forever for me to finish this chapter I had some serious writer's block and I hated every idea... I think I even changed the chapter title once... Sorry no Marcus by the way but perhaps the next visit to the city of Amaranthine... -)-


End file.
